


The camping of the sensual love

by melaniepattinson



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melaniepattinson/pseuds/melaniepattinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans le monde du luxe tout n'est pas toujours beau et rose, il n'y a pas que des avantages, on pourrait croire que tout est plus facile car tout est offert sur un plateau d'argent mais hélas, il y a toujours des histoires plus trites sous la couverture de la beauté de l'argent et de la popularité ! C'est le cas de ces deux jeunes filles : Bella et Alice, dont tout leur sourit, on pourrait croire qu'elles vivent une rêve de princesse mais une chose leur manque : l'amour sous toutes les coutures. Etant délaissées par leurs parents respectifs, elles vont se batre pour se prouver et surtout LEUR prouver que leur confort n'est rien comparé à l'amour et pour ça elles vont prendre un chemin inconnu : le monde du travail. Elles ne vont pas seulement trouver la liberté mais aussi le prince charmant. Qui aurait pût penser qu'en quittant le monde du luxe pour un travail dans un camping, ces deux jeunes trouveraient leur avenir?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The camping of the sensual love

Chapitre 1 : Le début de la liberté ?

Pdv Bella

Je m'étirais tranquillement dans ce lit dix fois trop grand pour moi. Un vrai lit de princesse, en bois laqué où des rideaux rose pâle l'encerclait. Il occupait presque toute la place que j'ai dans ma "chambre", de temps en temps je me demande si c'est vraiment une chambre que j'ai. Ça ressemble plus à une suite dans un luxueux hôtel. J'ai une salle de bains dans ma chambre, avec une douche italienne, des vitres sur toute la longueur de la douche, des carreaux noir et blanc sur le sol et marron clair sur le mur. J'ai un grand miroir qui fait toute la largeur du mur. Et deux lavabos pour moi. Dans ma chambre, j'ai un placard à portes coulissantes en guise d'armoire, blanc en pvc. J'ai au moins pu choisir ça. En définitif je vis dans une famille de riche, mais je déteste ce monde j'ai tout l'argent que je veux mais mes parents ont déjà tout tracé mon avenir : mon futur job, mon futur époux et même quand je devrais tomber enceinte. CE MONDE CRAINT et je veux en sortir par tous les moyens. Et prouver à mes parents que même sans eux je peux m'en sortir quitte à vivre sous les ponts je le ferais.

Je poussais la couette blanche avec des fleurs rose et me levais direction la salle de bain, je pris ma douche me séchais et tout le train-train habituel que tout le monde fait. Puis m'habillais d'un short en jean court qui s'arrêtait au niveau des cuisses et un top bleu. Je suis maigre, enfin je ne ressemble quand même pas à un squelette, j'ai quand même plus que la peau sur les os, donc je peux m'habiller comme je veux même si c'est malheureux pour celles qui sont rondes elles ne peuvent pas s'habiller comme moi.

Je descendais les escaliers en bois repeint en noir, les murs étaient blancs avec des tableaux de nos ancêtres... Une maison sans vie, sans personnalité. J'arrivais à la cuisine et Leah une des bonnes du château, oui je vis dans un château.

\- Bonjour Leah comment-tu vas aujourd'hui ? Lui demandais-je

\- Salut Bella ben ça va bien aujourd'hui à part que ton père était déjà en colère de bon matin donc je ne devais pas faire un seul faut pas…

\- Encore ! Non mais c'est pas vrai quant est ce qu'ils seront de bonne humeur un peu dans leur vie ! Ici ils pensent qu'au boulot le seul sujet de discussion c'est toujours le travail ou l'argent y'en a ras le bol j'en ai marre ! Répliquais-je

\- Bella je t'en prie calme toi tu les connais, tu sais comment ils sont un jour ils changeront ils ouvriront les yeux comme quoi ils ont tout raté en fin de compte. Ils ont eu une fille formidable mais ne se sont jamais occupés de toi, depuis ta naissance c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi c'est comme s'ils n'avaient finalement jamais eu d'enfant. Me répondis-je

\- Leah pour moi tu es ma seule mère, celle qui c'est toujours occupée de moi. Renée n'est pas ma mère le seule mérite qu'elle a c'est de m'avoir donné la vie mais c'est tout. Ils voulaient c'était un garçon mais manque de chance Renée n'est jamais retombée enceinte. Tu les entends dire que depuis ma naissance et encore maintenant qu'ils essaient de faire un autre enfant, un garçon à tout prix, j'trouve ça horrible car ils ne l'éduqueront même pas.

\- Bon cesse de parler de ça car de bon matin ce n'est pas bon. Puis tu vas être de mauvaise humeur qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ? Me questionna-t-elle

\- Ben avec Alice on cherche un petit boulot pour cet été vu qu'on veut leur montrer qu'on peut très bien ce débrouiller toutes seules sans leurs aide.

\- J'espère qu'ils le verront ma chérie, tu es une fille bien qui ne se repose pas sur ce qu'elle a et tu trouveras ton prince charmant bientôt j'en suis sûr, très bientôt. me dit-elle

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ? La questionnais-je

\- Je suis devin l'oublie pas. Rigola-t-elle

Nous rigolons quelques minutes encore puis mon portable se mit à sonner, c'était Alice :

\- Salut Bella alors comment vas-tu aujourd'hui avec ce beau soleil ? tu peux que aller bien hein ? Alors je t'appelle car j'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi, enfin plutôt pour nous deux ! Débita-t-elle

\- Alice calme toi, oui ça va enfin on va dire sa comme ça qu'est-ce que t'as à m'annoncer ? lui demandais-je

\- Je nous ai trouvé du boulot dans un camping, j'ai déjà envoyé nos cv et lettres de motivations ...

\- Alice tu sais que t'es super ! Comment s'appelle ce camping ?

\- Euh ... attends je cherche ... c'est le Port Angeles camping. Me répondis-t-elle

\- Ah oui je vois lequel c'est j'ai toujours dis qu'ils avaient franchement cherché pour trouver ce nom.

\- Bella soit pas comme ça enfin c'est un camping ! Le nom on s'en fou tant que les gens viennent passer des vacances ...

\- D'accord Alice et on ne doit pas y aller pour un entretien ou autre ?

\- Non pas d'entretien, juste on doit y aller cette après-midi pour signer notre contrat c'est pas chouette ça ?

\- Tout à fait Alice

\- Bon on doit y être pour 14h là-bas sois pas en retard à tout à l'heure

\- Bye Alice

Je raccrochais. Sa y est enfin la liberté. je veux être considérée comme une femme normale pas comme Melle Swan fille de Mr Charlie Swan et Mme Renée Swan. Une fois mon petit déjeuner prit, je pris mon sac ainsi que mes clés de voiture et partis en direction du centre-ville de New-York. Je fis les magasins toute la matinée je pu manger sur place. Ensuite je remontais dans ma voiture et rejoignis Alice au camping à Port Angeles.

Une fois arrivée à l'entrée, j'aperçus Alice au loin avec son mini short en jean, avec son débardeur noir, cheveux long lissés avec ses grosses lunettes de soleil. Sacré Alice, elle était en train de faire "connaissance" avec un employé du camping qui était à l'accueil. Assez mignon cheveux brun court, des muscles d'enfer digne de David beckam, yeux bleus et mince.

\- Salut Alice ! Me manifestais-je

\- Oh Bella je ne t'avais pas vu arriver. me répondit-elle

\- Tu m'étonnes que tu m'as pas vu arriver dis donc t'es arrivé en avance c'est tout juste quatorze heure.

\- Oh oui tu me connais j'arrive toujours en avance et puis j'ai fait la connaissance de Bryan c'est un garçon tout à fait charmant. me répondit-elle

\- Charmant ? Ah ouais t'es sur y'a juste ça tu crois ?, la taquinais-je

\- Bella ! Tais-toi !

\- Enchanté Bryan alors t'as fait la connaissance de ma meilleure amie Alice ? le questionnais-je

\- Salut oui j'ai fait la connaissance de ta ravissante copine, elle a de l'énergie à revendre

\- Et oui c'est Alice de l'énergie à revendre dés fois je me demande bien si quand elle était bébé on l'a pas nourrie au Red Bull. rigolais-je

\- Et toi t'as été nourrie à la connerie aussi ?, se vexa Alice

Nous continuâmes de parler et de rigoler tous les trois, jusqu'à ce que le directeur du camping arrive : Mr Weber. Un homme cheveux brun, yeux marrons, de corpulence assez costaux mais on sent bien en le regardant qu'il est autoritaire.

\- Mesdemoiselles, Bonjours vous pouvez entrer s'il vous plait. Nous accueilli-t-il

Nous rentrâmes en lui serrant la main en guise de bonjour. Nous entrâmes dans un bureau magnifique dans les tons beige avec à gauche de la fenêtre un bureau en verre avec des photos de sa famille.

\- Asseyez-vous mesdemoiselles. nous dit-il

\- Donc je vous ai demandé de venir aujourd'hui pour procéder à la signature de votre contrat qui durera deux mois, de début juillet à fin août. Vos horaires seront de 8h le matin à 13h et de 15h à 20h. Vous travaillerez à l'accueil des vacanciers, faire l'inventaire des mobiles homes, servir au bar et au restaurant. Et bien entendus d'aider les vacanciers au moindre problème. Vous avez des questions ? nous demanda-t-il

\- Oui j'en ai une, une fois le contrat signé quant est ce qu'on commence ? Le questionnais-je

\- Oh début Juillet c'est à dire dans une semaine. me répondit-il

\- Très bien je signe où? lui demandais-je

Il me tendit mon contrat, je parcourus quelques lignes et le signa, Alice fit de même. Il demanda ensuite à Bryan de nous faire visiter le camping pour nous familiariser avec. Bryan nous fit faire le tour du camping, nous montrant les sanitaires, les douches, les lavabos pour faire la vaisselle, ceux pour faire la lessive. Là où se trouvaient les machines à laver, le bar avec le restaurant, la piscine, le barbecue ... Ensuite on discuta avec Bryan pendant un moment puis nous rentrions chez nous.

La semaine passa à vitesse éclaire, j'arrivais au camping avec ma voiture, me dirigeais à l'accueil. Dis bonjour à Alice et Bryan qui me passa le tee shirt à l'effigie du camping, ainsi que mon planning de la semaine. En tout premier lieu faire l'inventaire de deux mobiles-home qui seront occupés à midi.

Donc je pris la feuille des fournitures dont disposait le mobile-home, je vérifiais les ustensiles de cuisine un par un, ainsi que les assiettes, les pats ... Enfin je finis par les oreillers et les couvertures. Une fois les deux mobiles-home vérifiés j'allais à l'accueille pour rendre le papier à Bryan. Il me dit que les familles qui doivent occuper les deux mobiles homes ne devraient pas tarder et que c'était moi qui allait les dirigeais vers leurs emplacements.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard quatre voitures arrivèrent, un homme blonds, ni petit ni trop grand aux yeux bleu s'approcha avec une femme aux cheveux long ondulés couleurs brun clair et quelque reflets auburn. Ils allèrent vers Bryan pendant que quatre autres personnes sortirent de leurs voitures. Un homme brun énormément musclé un vrai corps d'athlète, il me fit penser à un ours polaire, il était accompagné d'une femme aux cheveux longs blonds avec un corps de mannequin elle était magnifique. Deux autres hommes les accompagnaient : Un avec des cheveux blond court, un corps mince avec sur les yeux des lunettes. Puis le dernier magnifiquement sexy je dirais, un corps parfait des cheveux à fondre sur place un mec sexy quoi ! Je sens que je vais adorer ce boulot.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alors vous avez aimer ? 

Et noublié pas mes autres fictions, ainsi que mon Os qui se transformeras en FF

Bisous Mélanie


End file.
